Oni Kurenai nin Emaki
by Midnight81
Summary: - ¿Qué haces aquí? - ¿No es demasiado obvio? Duh Bueno, sí, obvio sería decir poco realmente pero esto era demasiado, incluso para ella, incluso para alguien como ella.


**Whao, no creí que después de tanto tiempo pudiera hacer esto, la vida da giros inesperados jaja. Hay cosas que me gustaría mencionar antes de empezar, primero, que este trabajo contiene incesto, no importa la "modificación" que haya hecho en la relación que tendrán a lo largo de la historia, sigue siendo incesto así que si no te gusta el género te invito cordialmente a que no lo leas.**

**De lo contrario, agradezco mucho el que se queden y le den una oportunidad.**

* * *

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿No es demasiado obvio? Duh~

Bueno, sí, obvio sería decir poco realmente pero esto era demasiado, incluso para ella, _incluso para alguien como ella_.

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la vio? ¿10 años? ¿13? No lo recordaba con exactitud, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando tienes muchas obligaciones que cumplir, cuando tienes muchos papeles que cubrir.

A decir verdad no le molestó en absoluto, en un principio creyó que lo que más anhelaba algún día simplemente regresaría así que se esforzó todo lo que pudo, cumplió al pie de la letra lo que se esperaba de ella. Era una buena princesa que se ocupaba de las necesidades del reino, los ciudadanos la querían y respetaban, se convirtió en la capitana de las tropas, aunque ese no era su deber pero no importaba, las cosas tenían que hacerse incluso si el rol no era suyo -nada era suyo en cuanto a milicia se refería en realidad, ella estaba ahí para suplantar a quien debería haber estado- pero no importaba, ese lugar no se lo cedería a nadie, al menos no mientras pudiera.

Así que entrenó, se hizo digna del cargo y lo defendió, se ganó el respeto de la tropa y fieles subordinados, muchas personas sólo para ser "una" mano derecha, estaba bien, estaba bien… Era gente en la cual confiaba, su batallón personal podría decirse, pero algo faltaba -o más bien sobraba- sabía que no debería estar ahí, quizás el batallón cambiara pero, ¿cuál sería el problema? No importaba, _si tan solo ella estuviera ahí_, pero decir eso era muy egoísta y lo sabía, ahora estaba y la gente confiaba en ella, eso importaba se dijo.

Siempre recordaba el día que se marchó, el trágico día en que no pudo detenerla, debería haber podido y no lo hizo ¿por qué no lo hizo? Esa pregunta la atormentaba en las noches, ¿tenía la fuerza para hacerlo? ¿No? Había algo que a diferencia de ella no tenía, la convicción de seguir sus ideales. Era tan patética, había superado con mucho esfuerzo cualquier obstáculo que se le pusiera enfrente, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada aquella vez -muy en el fondo sabía que sólo habría sido un obstáculo para ella y no quería eso, ella merecía vivir libremente incluso si eso significaba llevar todas las responsabilidades por ella-. ¿Fue amor? Quizás, la amaba demasiado como para dejarla en un camino que claramente no quería y tal vez, sólo tal vez se arrepentía un poco pues ahora la extrañaba pero había valido la pena.

Las estaciones pasaban, ¿ella estaría bien? quería creer que sí, que aquello por lo que se lamentaba tenía un buen final. Aunque quería verla sabía que era imposible, los desertores no tenían permitido volver, era un crimen renunciar a su patria y debían ser recibidos con la muerte. Algunas noches soñaba con escapar y verla de nuevo, salir a aquel extenso mundo y encontrarla, decir las cosas que por tanto tiempo había estado guardando dentro de su corazón, pero eso no era posible -el rey se moriría si perdiera a su única hija-.

No eran tiempos de guerra pero el poder militar incrementaba, Padre decía que eso era bueno mientras estuvieran bien entrenados, así evitaríamos futuras guerras -de nada sirve una gran cantidad si la gente apenas y puede levantar una espada- la milicia estaba bien, pero aun había un papel que no había cumplido en su totalidad, aún faltaban algunas estaciones para que eso sucediera, en el reino era tradición tomar la mano de la princesa por medio de una competencia, en la cual solo los capitanes de las fuerzas militares de sus respectivos reinos podían participar -era mucho palabrerío para decir que solo aceptaban príncipes aunque podía suceder que una mujer fuera la capitán-. Una competencia en donde se ponían en juegos las habilidades de todos, para ver quién sería el candidato más adecuado para mí.

Cuando el día llegó no podía mostrarme nerviosa, aunque Udagawa-san dijo que todo iba a salir bien y Minato-san me pidió mantenerme calmada -me iba a casar con algún desconocido que ganara un juego ¿cómo podría calmarme?, bueno, conocía a la mayoría de los que iban a participar.- Aun así la responsabilidad seguía siendo grande.

Decidí pasar mi tiempo preparándome para aceptar a quienquiera que ganara, sólo porque alguien me pareciera mejor no significaba que iba a ganar.

Imai-san entró mucho tiempo después a decirme que había un ganador pero que aún no estaba definido, tenía curiosidad, si era un ganador ¿por qué no estaba definido? Quería salir a ver que estaba ocurriendo afuera pero me pidió explícitamente que me mantuviera en mi lugar, era frustrante, quería saber que pasaba y a la vez no quería que hubiera un ganador. Mientras estaba pensando en eso un caballero a quien no había visto antes ingresó a mi tienda, era extraño, llevaba la armadura de la provincia Sho pero tenía entendido que el rey no tenía descendientes.

\- Quiero hablar con usted, Princesa.

No tardó en llegar mi guardia, a quien le pedí que no nos interrumpieran a menos que fuera un caso de emergencia.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

El joven era extraño quizás solo era un forastero que quería entrar a la competencia, bueno, las reglas son las reglas.

\- Soñé tantos años con este día.

Se quitó el casco que hasta este momento había estado cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, esto era un sueño ¿verdad? No había otra explicación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿No es demasiado obvio? Duh~

No era posible, no tenía sentido.

\- El rey no quiere cumplir la ley, gané pero se niega a formar una alianza con nosotros, confiaba en tu buen juicio y decidí venir a consultar, ya que eres tú quien va a casarse de todos modos.

Creo que una parte de mí le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía, una parte muy lejana, en lo único que podía fijarme era en su cabello levantado en un ponytail, con mechones que caían al lado de su cara, el flequillo que se pegaba a su frente debido al sudor causado muy probablemente por la competencia -anteriormente escondidos por el casco- su cara madura pero sin dejar de verse un poco infantil y la sonrisa que mantenía, no había duda de que era ella, pero aún era un poco difícil de creer. No sé en qué momento dejó de hablar, sólo estaba al tanto de que ahora tenía una sonrisa que reflejaba lo nerviosa que estaba, mirarla fijamente durante tanto tiempo ¿provocó eso? Me hizo feliz asumirlo. _Me hizo feliz verla._

\- ¿Sería muy osado pedirle un beso, Princesa?

En algún momento recuperó su compostura, para mal.

\- Después de todo ha pedido que nadie nos interrumpa, y según las reglas del reino, he ganado su mano.

\- ¿Eres idiota?

Se acercó demasiado, invadiendo mi espacio personal, de una forma tan atrevida me tomó entre sus brazos y se acercó a mi oído susurrando algo. Era fuerte, mi mente se preguntó por varios segundos el ¿por qué? de cada vez que tenía algo que ver con ella, y yo no hacía nada.

_\- Idiota o no, fue usted quien aceptó estar a solas conmigo. _

Se alejó de mí, sentía mi corazón latir de forma acelerada, esta chica aún lo provocaba.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Idiota

Después de salir y encontrarme con Padre quien me explicó la situación tuve que convencerlo de aceptar la alianza, no fue por ella, fue por mi gente, esta unión nos convenía en cuanto a ubicación se refiere. Mucha gente estaba en contra también, antes de ser un príncipe de otro reino era una traidora para nuestra gente, para mí, bueno yo quizás podría perdonarla aunque fuera un poco.

.

_Medio año después_

.

\- ¿Así que ahora te enfocas sólo en gobernar?

\- Ugh.

Había pasado toda la tarde hablando con Imai-san acerca de muchas cosas que habían estado sucediendo luego del matrimonio, como tuve que ceder el puesto de comandante -como siempre dije, no era mío, yo sólo estaba cuidándolo- y como se me estaban quitando todas las tareas pesadas que tuve que cubrir, se sentía un poco vacío aunque de vez en cuando me gustaba ir y ver las cosas por mi cuenta, extrañaba a mi pelotón aunque ahora se dedicaran a ser mi guardia personal 24/7.

\- Bueno, al menos Hina es buena comandante, se está ganando a las tropas de manera rápida. No creo que sea tan malo.

Se volteó para encontrarse con Minato-san, últimamente las veía pasar tiempo juntas, más de lo normal. Para mi sorpresa junto a ella estaba Hina.

\- Eso suena cruel Yukina-chan.

Hina venía sonriendo a pesar de que dijo eso, se sentó junto a ti quedando frente a la mencionada.

\- Bueno creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos, fue un gusto hablar contigo Sayo.

Ambas se despidieron, te sentiste aliviada, no es que la extrañaras -sólo habían pasado unas horas- pero verla a tu lado te daba una sensación de paz difícil de explicar. Te dio un beso en la mandíbula que te tomó por sorpresa, querías reclamar pero ¿qué? Estaban en un área privada por lo tanto no había forma de negarte o dar excusas, no había pasado tanto tiempo pero ella quería un poco más de contacto físico, todo se sentía tan extraño que te daba miedo, incluso si tus sentimientos seguían ahí aun había una brecha muy grande de cosas que no conocías. Ella vio tu poca participación y se alejó de ti, pensaste que si otra persona hubiera sido, alguien más que no fuera noble, -alguien que no fuera Hina- ya te hubiera forzado a hacerlo.

\- Ya sabes, no quiero que sientas que debes cumplir con esta parte, me gustaría que estuvieras de acuerdo con ello, Sayo-chan.

Te sonrió, era hermosa cuando lo hacía -en todo lo demás también era hermosa, claro- era una sonrisa que trataba de brindar confianza, pero ya confiabas en ella sólo que aún no te sentías lista para ir más lejos.

\- No me siento obligada a estar contigo.

\- Entonces, si dijera que seré gentil ¿me dejarías?

\- Lo serás aunque no lo digas. Si no lo fueras probablemente te mataría.

\- Eso da miedo Sayo-chan.

Reíste, te recargaste en su hombro ya que era cómodo, disfrutaste ver como el Sol se acababa de ocultar, ahora que lo pensabas, con todas las cosas que ocurrieron y como estaban ocupadas después de eso aún no lo habías dicho correctamente.

\- Bienvenida de vuelta Hina.

Depositaste un beso cerca de sus labios, estabas segura de que podría haber volteado lo suficiente como para un beso como tal pero no lo hizo, en cambio volteó después de eso y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

_\- Estoy en casa._


End file.
